Dust in the Wind - A My Little Pony Original Story
by CarefulCappuccino
Summary: Everything is well in Equestria. Until a mysterious curse falls over the innocent nation...


**My very FIRST STORY :D**

(READ): This story contains My little pony content

which may be unsuitable for non-bronies and people that don't have the foggiest clue what in the world I'm talking about

NOW if you ARE a pony-lover, this story may not suit you either because its content contains sad and depressing moments that you may feel offended by

If FOR ANY REASON you experience any of these symptoms

Call your doctor IMMEDIATELY

(just kidding :3 ENJOY :D)

Prologue

The gray world that stood weakly was still. Silent, whispering the sorrows of the unforgiving cynical reality. Foundations of where marvelous buildings and structures once stood proud, with their inhabitants roaming happily through their interior. Beautiful, majestic forests where woodland creatures once lived, blacked by hatred and lay smoldering in the coals on deception and greed. Enchanting skies with rich, white, puffy clouds now invaded by cold, storming fronts. Earth where ripe, clean grass grew in their roots of trust, torn from the ground by the disdainful claws of dishonesty. Bodies and souls of once beloved and cherished, still and silent, forever condemned to be covered by a layer of gray agony, their lifeless eyes forever staring into the the dark abyss. A few lay apart from the others. 5 innocent corpses lay side by side, like fallen soldiers. The first on the left, had a brilliantly lavender mane and a dirty white coat. The next's hue was orange, with a torn blonde mane. A worn, dusty cowboy hat lay on her chest. The following where in worse condition that than the first, a sleek yellow coat, mangled along with pink hair. Another was pink-furred, which was now more red from a sticky residue. The last's expression was frozen with anger and courage with open eyes just below her haggard multi-colored mane. This land where so much happiness, so much joy, so much harmony

was marred from the saddened face of the Earth. This land, formally addressed by the name of…

Equestria.

**Chapter I**

"Carpe diem"

The sun peeked its mighty self over the edge of night, vanquishing the night's dark mysteriousness. Its bright hands began to remove every shadow left from the from the restful slumber. Once finished, it hosted itself high into the clouds sending rays of happiness through the clouds. A certain lavender filly was still tucked safely under her blue comforter. Her eyes flashed open as soon as the sun's rays reached her house, giving her a gentle wake up call. Yawning heavily, the rested equestrian animal lifted her sleepy head slowly. She quietly pulled off the wrinkled covers and tiptoed out of her chambers, careful not to wake the emerald dragon that slept in a small bed beside her own. Fixing breakfast her body was allowing the energy stored when asleep to fill her once more. Smiling, she quickly devoured her breakfast of oatmeal hungrily, and then shot out the door. The sun's light blinded her for a moment, but surely her eyes began to adjust to the brightness. She looked around to find her companion, Rarity to her right. She stood happily showing off her exquisite mane and lovely coat of snowy white.

"Oh, good morning Twilight my dear," she greeted her enthusiastically,"oh come please do join me," she finished gesturing her front hoof towards her.

"Ok," Twilight agreed without hesitation. They both walked together, two friends chatting like there was not a care in the world. As they ventured along the path, they found themselves at the best provider of apples in all of Equestria, Sweet Apple Acres. Full of curiosity, Twilight peered in the open grassy fields to find her friend, the one and only, Applejack. Applejack was furiously focused, applebucking the trees so hard that Twilight almost felt the vibration. Once she noticed her idle observers, she forced her way out of her concentration to greet them.

"Howdy! What can I do ya' for this fine mornin' Twilight?" she greeted, trotting over to Twilights location.

"Oh, nothing just came to say hi," Twilight replied with a shaky smile.

"Well that's just mighty kind of you, thanks a bushel, but I really should be getting back to work, somepony came in with a _HUGE _order." Applejack threw back her blonde mane to readjust her leathery cowponey hat.

"No problem, I'll see you later," Twilight gave a hug to her acquaintance and started to travel down the path once more. Realizing Rarity was not following her she turned her head back in confusion.

"Rarity? Are you ok?" she questioned with a concerned look. Twilight's remark yanked Rarity out of her daydreaming.

"Oh of course dear, couldn't be better, it's just um, well I-uh, just remembered that I _also _have a large order from a client of mine. Yes, um, well silly me, I can not believe it slipped my mind um well, I best be off…", Rarity ended her unconvincing statement and tried to dispel the guilt burning in her pupils.

"Oh, yeah ok, work comes first," Twilight replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you for being _soooo _understanding, um good-bye!" without hesitation, Rarity then sped off before Twilight could reply.

"Well _that _was strange…", she murmured to herself. Walking down the path, away from Applejack's Farm, she heard up a low, but constant hum.

"Huh?", Twilight said out loud, throwing her head back and forth. The humming grew louder.

"LOOK OUT BEEELLLLLOOWW!"

"WHA?" the startled filly shouted. At that moment a multi-colored pony came crashing down making a turmoil of dust. Once the cloud had cleared, two turquoise hooves appeared on top of a newly formed carter.

"RainbowDash? Are you alright!" Twilight asked, now realizing the fallen creature was her friend.

"Yeah I-I'm fine," RainbowDash replied climbing out of the pit,"my new trick didn't exactly go as planned." Rainbow ended her sentence, giving herself a little shake.

"Dear Celestia just be more careful!" Twilight commanded in a motherly tone. RainbowDash rolled her eyes, clearly ignoring Twilight's demand.

"Yeah, well whatever, I'll see you around Twi," RainbowDash was about to fly off when Twilight stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't you going to hang around for a bit?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, I _totally _would but I, um, neeeeeed… to go brush my mane! Yeah that's it, all this uh, flying… makes it crazy." Twilight was not convinced. A wide, guilty smile appeared across Rainbow's face and with that she flew off.

"Since when does _RainbowDash_ comb her mane?" Twilight muttered to herself, and slowly trotted away. _Oh well, I guess I'll go visit Fluttershy _Twilight thought. Taking a left on the dirt road, she headed for Fluttershy cottage.

**Chapter II**

"Busy, Busy"

"What! Why can't you spend time with me?", Twilight integrated the shy filly in front of of her.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't have you over, um well if you don't mind…", Fluttershy replied to Twilight's harsh tone.

"But I'm you _friend_! No, no wait it's alright. It's just that," Twilight paused, and let her head droop down,"everypony has had something today!", Twilight shouted and turned so her back face Fluttershy.

"Why? Are they avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?" Twilight, saddened by the thought, turned around assuming she would see Fluttershy's pink mane, but she had disappeared.

"Arrgh!", Twilight groaned as she stomped away from Fluttershy's doorstep. Inspite of Twilight's gloomy mood, she smiled at her next thought: _Pinkie Pie! She _loves _company! _Twilght, still smiling hurried off to find Pinkie Pie.

Twilight walked up to the doorway of Sugarcube corner and gently knocked on the door.

"Twilight! How are you?" asked Mrs. Cake as she greeted the purple pony.

"I'm fine, thanks," Twilight started, "but have you seen Pinkie anywhere?"

"Oh yes she's just upstairs," replied Mrs. Cake, smiling. Twilight could tell she was lying.

"Oh really, that's strange," Twilight put on a convincing confused look, "because when I was walking here the lights were turned off upstairs." Twilight raised her eyebrow. Mrs. Cake began to sweat and stutter.

"Um, uh well she might be, uh out right now," Mrs. Cake replied when more of a question then a statement.

"Oh well thanks anyway," Twilight snapped and threw a harsh glare. Only after seeing Mrs. Cake's hurt reaction did she turn and trot away. As Twilight walked away, she felt a new feeling come over her. She smiled, remembering how she had made Mrs. Cake feel. Twilight suddenly came up with a devilish idea. _HA! I can make my friends feel that way, then they'll regret leaving me!_ Twilight stopped dead in her tracks. _What am I thinking? _Twilight could not believe the thoughts roaming through her head. _CRACK!_ The sound of lighting torn through the air. Water droplets began to fall from the sky, and Twilight's eyes. Wind rived the land, swirling leaves among the ground. Twilight began to run. She ran and ran. Past Rarity's Boutique,past Sweet Apple Acres, until she finally found the mystical Everfree Forest. Without hesitation Twilight fled into the shelter of the trees and the torrential storm raged on.

To be Continued...


End file.
